Aragorn's night time surprise
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: I do not own any of these characters and I know that I changed a few things that Tolkien wrote.
1. Chapter 1

After a very long day of meetings and councils, Aragorn was more than ready to come home to his wife and bury himself in his wife's warm embrace. At last after many hours, he made it to their chambers. He shut and locked the door behind him. When he turned around and saw his wife laying in their bed provocitavely, playing with herself. Aragorn was hard before, thinking about her nonstop, but now seeing Arwen play with herself so openly, he was rock solid. His breath caught in his throat. When Arwen saw her husband standing, watching her, she froze.

"No, don't!" Aragorn said huskily. Arwen hesitated at first but started back again, looking at her husband. He walked to the chair across the room to give him a good view, slowly taking his clothes off in the process. As he sat down, he unzipped the fly of his trousers and pulled out his cock and took matters in his own hand.

Watching Aragorn stroke himself, Arwen started to pant. The faster she pet herself, the faster and harder Aragorn stroked himself. Soon the only sound that they heard was their breaths and gasps. They didn't hear the crickets chirpping out their window.

When Arwen was close to coming, Aragorn said, "Stop!" roughly. He got up off the chair, kicking his pants and shoes off quickly. Arwen stopped and spread her legs for her husband, smiling coyly. "I want to be inside you when you come." Aragorn kneeled on the bed and started kissing her. His hand found her clitoris and started to rub it. Two fingers went inside her. She gasped and bowed her back. Her body's response made Aragorn almost come. He focused on pleasuring his wife first.

As Aragorn moved his fingers inside her, he bowed his head and suckled her perk breast and nipple. Aragorn could tell that she was about to come. Aragorn pulled his fingers out of her. She groaned in frustration but quickly turned to relief when Aragorn moved on top of her and pushed himself inside her.

"You're so wet," he moaned. He pulled out and plunged deeper into her sweet pussy. In just a few thrusts, both Aragorn and Arwen came together in a powerful, earth-shattering orgasm.

Arwen smiled at her husband. "Welcome home my love." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him close to her. Aragorn smiled and kissed her lovingly and tenderly.

"This is the best way to end the night after a very long day. I am sorry that I didn't have much time to be with you today."

"Oh believe me, you made up for it ten-fold," Arwen sighed with great contentment. Not wanting to be parted from her husband just yet, loving the feel of him inside her, Arwen gently pushed him on the bed so she would be on top. She laid her head on his chest. They both relaxed into each other.

"I do believe after that powerful orgasm, we will have a child," Arwen whispered, truly believing it to be true. How she wanted to have Aragorn's child but the Valar have not yet granted them one after two years.

"I am sure that my seed has found its home finally," Aragorn replied, running his hands through her hair. "But just in case, we should try practicing again when we get our strength back," he grinned saliciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue: Nine Months Later

After twelve hours of labor, Arwen had finally given birth to her children. "Congratulations my queen," Lady Ivorwen said. "Shall I send for the nervous father?" gently teasing the king. Arwen nodded her assent. "Good, then I shall be back shortly with him."

"Lady Ivorwen, do not tell my husband anything just yet. I want to see his surprise." There was a knowing look between them and the midwife took her leave of the Queen.

She made her way to the sitting room in the Steward's apartment. There was a knock on the door and she heard somebody running to the door. She couldn't help but chuckle at the man who was in front of her. Aragorn was all disheveled. "My wife, the Queen? Is she okay?"

"The Queen has safely delivered your heir but she wishes me to say nothing else. She wishes to tell you herself what she had." Aragorn all but ran to his chambers. He knocked on the door. "Come in," said a tired, but angelic voice. Aragorn's heart leapt when he heard her sweet voice.

He slowly opened the door. The rest of the midwives and nurses were all busily cleaning the room. Arwen was sitting in the windowsill bench with a bundle in her arms. Aragorn smiled widely at the site. Aragorn walked towards his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Is this our child?"

"This is just one of your sons," Arwen said with a smile.

"You mean we have more than one son?"

"You have three sons," Galadriel answered, holding a bundle in her arms. Aragorn's jaw dropped. Aragorn walked over and saw the little bundle in his grandmother's arms. Aragorn smiled and gently took the babe and held him. Aragorn gasped. The child looked like him if he was born an Elf. "He definetly has Eldar blood running strong through him," Aragorn noted. "Hello my son. I'm your Ada. I already love you so much! When you're older, I will teach you how to hunt, swordplay, and when we go to Imladris to see your grandfather and uncles, your uncles and I will teach you how to be a master prankster." Aragorn turned to Arwen. "What should we name them?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should name this one Halbarad," Arwen answered, looking at the son in her arms. Aragorn looked at his other son and smiled, tears forming in his eyes. Not a day goes by that he hasn't forgot his cousin.

"I think that that is perfect," Aragorn agreed. He looked at the son in his arms and thought, "Arwen, since the Eldar blood runs heavily in him, what if we name him Eldarion." Arwen thought and agreed. "Now, what do we call him," Arwen said, pointing to the baby that was resting contently in the crib. Aragorn looked over and saw his third son. He had the perfect balance between his mother and father. "What if we honor both of their grandfathers," Aragorn suggested.

Arwen thougth about how to honor both of their fathers. "What about Arathrond," she finally suggested. Aragorn smiled, running his finger lightly on the babe's face. Arathrond cooed at the feeling. Aragorn chuckled and did it again.

"We are going to have our hands full with you three. Especially with your uncles visiting," Aragorn chuckled. "I don't know how your grandfather doesn't have any grey hair with all of the pranks that we pulled."

"You do know that now that we have children, Ada might exact revenge on all of the pranks that you pulled on him." Aragorn chuckled, looking at his wife and agreed.

"Pretty soon, I am sure that you are going to have grey hair," Arwen teased her husband. Aragorn laughed.

"I will have more when we have daughters. Trying to keep the suitors away," Aragorn confessed. Arwen chuckled.

Years later, Aragorn and Arwen were seated by the Fountain with Faramir and Eowyn. They were surrounded by their children and grandchildren. Aragorn and Arwen had their three sons and ten daughters and already had seven grandchildren. Eowyn and Faramir had seven children and five grandchildren. Aragorn smiled, pulling his wife close to him, wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"This is the vision that Faramir and I shared in the Houses of Healing," Aragorn smiled, remembering the vision clearly. He was happy that it had come true.

"Did your vision tell you that I am with child again?" Arwen said, with a knowing look in her eye. Aragorn looked at her and laughed joyously, kissing her with the same amount of love that he expressed in the beginning. Their love grew and grew with time. From the other side of the fountain, they heard their grandchildren screech, "Ewww!" Their older children shouted, "Get a room!" They couldn't help but laugh at their children and grandchildren and be thankful every day that they were blessed with such a wonderful life.


End file.
